Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020 film)
Little Einsteins: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 3D CGI/hand-drawn animated adventure fantasy children's film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios The Baby Einstein Company and DisneyToon Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, with animation provided by Toon City Animation, Prana Animation Studios, and Arc Productions. The film is set to release on August 20, 2020. The film set will be coming soon by release on August 20, 2020 and The film is set will by coming soon by DVD and Blu-ray release on November 17, 2020. Plot The story tells about how the Little Einsteins came to be, as it all begins in August 2004 with Leo and his sister Annie, who had since been in their house with their parents in Los Angeles, California. One day, Leo and Annie are going for a walk until they met someone they had never seen before. Leo and Annie saw a 5-year-old African-American boy named Quincy, who is using a tuba to practice for the marching band. Leo and Annie were impressed, and decided to ask Quincy if he wanted to be friends. Quincy replied and said "yes". A few days later, Leo and Annie invited Quincy for a trip to Atlanta, Georgia. While Leo, Annie, and Quincy are in Georgia, they saw a beautiful 6-year-old Chinese girl named June who likes to dance. June was practicing her dancing for the ballet recital. Leo, Annie, and Quincy were very impressed, and decided to ask June if she wanted to be friends. June replied and said "yes", and soon, Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie became the best of friends, and soon they called themselves "the Little Einsteins". Since the Little Einsteins became friends, Leo, Quincy, and Annie went back to California while June, who was coming with them, moved to California as well. Since June had moved to California to see Leo, Annie, and Quincy, they had made their own hideout underground, with the doors as the first entrance and the only exit of the hideout, and the tree, of course, as the second entrance. Then, Leo made his very own rocket ship with red metal, a red antenna, crystal-clear glass windows, and yellow headlights. The Little Einsteins called their own rocket ship a male, and named him "Rocket". A week later, the Little Einsteins were contacted by Disney and ITV with an offer to launch their own television show, and they accepted it almost immediately. The series launched in October 2005, and the Little Einstens were impressed of becoming TV stars, and decided to make more episodes for Disney and ITV until December 2009, when the Little Einsteins TV show was suddenly cancelled. A week later, shortly after the cancellation of Little Einsteins, Leo and June were 10 years old, while Quincy was 9 and Annie was 8. They were very pleased that they became famous on television, but they were worried about the cancellation of their old show, and decided they should break up and do other things. 8 years later, since the Little Einsteins broke up, they became teenagers, and they had decided to do some other things, alone. For instance, Leo, at the age of 18, decided to make his own music, using Logic Pro X on his MacBook, June, at the same age Leo was at, decided to take karate and taekwondo classes and also became a proficient guitarist. Quincy, at the age of 17, became obsessed with filmmaking and animation, and decided to make his own animation studio in his room, and Annie, at the age of 16, remained as Leo's little sister, and decided to provide vocals whenever Leo was making a song of some sort. 4 years later, while Leo and Annie were at college, they reunited with June and Quincy, who were at the same college Leo and Annie were attending, and got back together. They went to classes together, they had fun together, they ate and drank together, and they slept together. Leo even began to have a romance with June. Despite a short incident with the police at a nearby swimming pool, the Little Einsteins were all let off innocent and only had to pay a small legal fee. A few weeks later, as soon as Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie were out of college, they returned to their childhood homes and decided to restore and clean up their old hideout. The Little Einsteins cleaned and fixed the inside of the hideout, mopped the floors, got the spider webs and the dust out through the window, and restored the hideout by adding the kitchen, the living room, and they even add their own bedrooms and bathrooms. The Little Einsteins also upgraded the hideout with maximum security technology, so the final thing the Little Einsteins would restore, clean, fix, and upgrade is their old transportation and friend Rocket. A few hours later, after the Little Einsteins had worked together to fix and restore their hideout and Rocket, they decided to live in their hideout instead of living in separate houses. Everything was good at first, until one day, the Little Einsteins were watching NBC news on TV. Reporter John Sweeney said that that 'the so-called former Little Einsteins got back together, and will be together forever, but it is unknown if the Little Einsteins are going to do another Little Einsteins show'. So, Leo talked to his friends and his sister, and said that he, June, Quincy, and Annie would be willing to do another TV show, if they could think about doing another mission, to regain the stature and influence they enjoyed while their original series was running. While the Little Einsteins were making up another mission, they heard the alarm and had said that a thief was stealing one of Vincent van Gogh's paintings known as "The Yellow House", and was going to throw it away into the landfill and burn it at the Incinerator. The Little Einsteins decide to stop that thief before he burnt the painting into ashes, so they got inside Rocket and they blasted off into the sky to go look for the thief. While they were on their way to the dump, they went on to some obstacles they had to face. The first obstacle they had to face is to tell Big Jet where to find the thief who stole the painting. The Little Einsteins followed Big Jet through the rest of the obstacles such as going through various 2D drawings in each art museum, following the thief's footprints to various locations, and finally entering the dump by sneaking in, unaware that John Sweeney was tracking and documenting them. The thief got distracted by Big Jet, while the Little Einsteins retrieved the painting from a stolen freight train and sent it back to where it belonged, although Leo and June were ambushed by the thief and his accomplice and a brief fight ensued on the roof of the train, in front of John Sweeney's cameras, allowing June to showcase her martial arts talents, leaving the thief with a scar on his chin. And then, as the train came to a halt, the police arrived and arrested the thief and his assistant, when they found out that the thief is the one who stole the painting and put it in the dump. A few days later, a ceremony was held by the Mayor of California, and the Little Einsteins are now hereby pronounced the new heroes of California. Everyone cheered for the Little Einsteins, even Rocket and Big Jet were already cheering for them. With the art thief arrested and the Little Einsteins being claimed the new heroes of California, everything is back to normal, and Leo calls out "Mission Completion!", then the curtains close the picture. The Little Einsteins end the film by doing the curtain call that is followed by a "That's Silly" segment where Annie rises the curtain, and her brother Leo, her friends June, Quincy, and Rocket, and the cast and crew who made this movie all appeared after the curtain call. They then sang "Finale (Friends To The End, Keeping The Dream Alive)", took their final bow, and Annie closed the curtain, while the spotlights dimmed the screen to black, ending the film and leading into the credits. Cast Voice cast * Drake Bell as Leo, the main protagonist ** Kath Soucie as Opera Leo, The drinking pink potion was changing voice ** Peter Cullen as Deep Leo, The drinking green potion was changing voice ** Max Charles as Young Leo, Is a baby ** Harrison Chad as Leo (archival recording, singing voice and theme song only) * Alyson Stoner as June ** Uma Thurman as June (singing voice) ** Erica Huang as June (archival recording, singing voice and theme song only) * Gary LeRoi Gray as Quincy ** Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Young Quincy, Is a baby ** Aiden Pompey as Quincy (archival recording, singing voice and theme song only) * Tara Strong as Annie ** Crystal Scales as Annie (singing voice) ** Natalia Wojcik as Annie (archival recording, singing voice and theme song only) * Dee Bradley Baker as Rocket and Big Jet * Mandy Moore as Leo and Annie's Mom * Bill Hader as Leo and Annie's Dad * Hayden Christensen as Leo and Annie's Uncle * Leah Remini as Leo and Annie's Aunt * Lucy Liu as June's Mom / Darci * B. D. Wong as June's Dad / Eric * Owen Wilson as June's Uncle * Elizabeth Daily as June's Aunt * Jada Pinkett Smith as Quincy's Mom * Will Smith as Quincy's Dad * Eddie Murphy as Quincy's Uncle, Mushu * Whoopi Goldberg as Quincy's Aunt * Robbie Coltrane as Badke * Christopher Eccleston as Badke's accomplice * Tom Kenny as Mayor of Los Angeles California, Peter Pan, Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Jim Meskimen as The Genie * Frank Welker as Uniform of Grocery Shopping, Lion and Butterfly * Billy Crystal as The Foreman, Computer and Airport Announcer * Adam Sandler as Bigfoot, Jumba Jookiba, Nigel the Crocodile * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Doc, Pluto * Jeff Bennett as Toucan, Zazu, Sneezy * Jim Cummings as Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Kaa, Happy * Julia Winter as Bambi the Deer * Dakota Fanning as Thumper the Bunny Rabbit * AnnaSophia Robb as Flower the Skunk * Dwayne Johnson as Bernie the Crocodile * Gregg Berger as Elephant, Grumpy * Lady Gaga as The Three Little Pigs * James Corden as Little Mouse, The Good Knight, Bashful * Federico Russo as Joey The Kangaroo * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * America Ferrera as Dragon Kite, Submarine * Kyle Harrison Bratkopf as The Lost Boys, Gekko * Addisn Holley as Owlette * Jacob Ewaniuk as Catboy * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Jason Marin as Flounder (archival recording) * Nick Kroll as Porcupine, Rabbit, Rusty the Robot T-Rex * Justin Long as Squirrels and Chipmunks * John Sweeney as News Reporter * John Kani as Rafiki * Julie Kavner as Timon's Mom * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Tony Alsemo as Donald Duck * Albert Brooks as Rob the Lifeguard, driving a boat * Kari Wahlgren as Dooley the Lifeguard, a Daughter of lifeguard * Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Melson * John Goodman as Police Officer * Ed Helms as Uncle Max * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Tom Hanks as The Running Race Announcer * Joan Cusack as Musical Instrument Announcer * Anna Kendrick as Snow White * Bill Fagerbakke as Sea Lion * Mel Brooks as Tortoise * Nathan Lane as Aardvark, The Meerkats, Timon, Scott Leadready II * Ernie Sabella as The Warthogs, Pumbaa * Tim Allen as The Doctor * Melanie Griffith as The Nurse * Michael J. Fox as The Bugs, The Mad Hatter * Grey DeLisle as The Narrator * Rob Paulsen as The Guy in the Sixth Row * Lara Jill Miller as The New Narrator * Maurice LaMarche as Plavlet the Dog (Outtakes) (uncredited) * Eric Weiner as himself * Dave Benson Phillips as himself (presenter of Playhouse Disney UK) * Alex Lovell as herself (presenter of Playhouse Disney UK) Also recordings of Harrison Chad as Leo, Erica Huang as June, Aiden Pompey as Quincy and Natalia Wojcik as Annie are respectively recycled from Little Einsteins (2005). Real-Life cast * TBA as Leo * TBA as June * TBA as Quincy * TBA as Annie Also in the real-life universe with Little Einsteins. Crew : Main article: Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020 film)/Credits Scenes * Opening Credits (0:00) * In the Hospital/Birth of Leo (2:20) * Annie With The Dream of Bambi (6:33) * The Running Race (9:08) * News Reporter (10:59) * "Little Einsteins Theme Song"/Main Titles (12:00) * Leo is Heart Beating (13:22) * Leaving Home (14:22) * "We've Got A Mission" (15:11) * Flying in the Rocket (17:41) * "We're On Our Way" (20:00) * Brrrrrr Street (23:10) * Leo and Quincy in the Boat-Club with Hose Water of Inflation with Annie and June (25:27) * "Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick" (37:09) * Annie Dressed Up Like a Ballerina (38:00) * In the California/To The Airport (39:00) * The Magic Color Potion Fun (41:14) * Tiggers do like Meat (42:20) * Meets the Lifeguard (43:21) * June and Annie Start to Float (44:23) * Reunited (47:51) * Police Chase at Little Einsteins (48:22) * Urgent News from The General * "Angels" (51:57) * "I just can't wait to be Cute" (53:28) * Welcome Home (55:25) * Too Hard of Music Notes (56:09) * "Love Survives" (58:30) * Multiverse (1:00:10) * "Friends to the End" (1:09:00) * Return To Fame (1:11:11) * Leo Interrupting at Timon/June Swallows a Lollipop and Makes Growth (1:12:00) * We Here to Help! (1:14:39) * Finding the Thief (1:17:25) * Train Fight (1:18:13) * Heroes (1:20:27) * Rob Arrives (1:21:58) * "Curtain Call" (1:23:03) * Rewinding the Whole Movie Back to the Beginning (1:25:55) * End Credits/Outtakes & Bloopers (1:27:35) Songs # "Little Einsteins Theme Song" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "We've Got A Mission" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "We're On Our Way" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick" - Ian Dury and The Blockheads # "Angels" - Robbie Williams (Leo and June) # "I just can't wait to be Cute" - Leo, June, Quincy and Annie (Annie singing voiced By Crystal Scales and June singing voiced By Uma Thurman, Includes Zazu voiced by Jeff Bennett, Parody of The Lion King's I just can't wait to be King) # "Love Survives" - Leo and June # "Friends to the End" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "Finding the Thief" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "Curtain Call" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "I'm proud to be a Girl" - Annie # "Finale (Friends To The End reprise)" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "Little Einsteins, Yeah!" - Alessia Cara Additional Voices * Bob Bergen * Zoe Hendrix * Della Saba * Abby Trott * Henry Kaufman * Georgina Cordova * Juliet Donenfield * Justin Felbinger * Emily Garcia * Bailey Gambertoglio * Nolan North * Violet Grace Schaeffer * Cedric Yarbrough * ViviAnn Yee Production Coming soon! Sound Effects * Main article: Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020 film)/Sound Effects Soundtrack The soundtrack of the film will be released in early Summer 2020 by Walt Disney Records. Track Listing Production Music Main article: Little Einsteins: The Movie (soundtrack) Release DVD release Transcript : Main article: Little Einsteins: The Movie (2020 film)/Transcript Short Film Main Article: The Princess and the Pauper Category:IMAX Films Category:Part live action films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films about food and drink Category:Bambi Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Films about elephants Category:Vacations Category:Films about love Category:Upcoming films Category:Films about children Category:Films about families Category:Films about swimming Category:Violence Category:Feature films Category:Dancer Category:Singer Category:Films about pigs Category:Films about birds Category:PG Category:Films about vacationing Category:Heroes Category:Disney junior Category:Owen Wilson Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Drake Bell Category:Dee Bradley Baker Category:Toon City Animation Category:Will Smith